You were gone all afternoon
by Skovko
Summary: AJ doesn't know where Moon was Saturday afternoon. She wouldn't tell him. He thought she was planning a surprise but now Seth's in front of him, telling him a whole different story. Moon's cheated on him. He decides to get payback without talking to her first to hear her side of the story.


"Mind saying that again? I didn't hear you correctly," AJ stared at Seth. "It sounded like you just accused Moon of cheating on me with you."  
"She did, AJ," Seth sighed. "Last Saturday. Don't you remember she was gone all afternoon? She was in my hotel room."

AJ thought back to last Saturday. She had been gone. He had asked her where she had been but she had just smirked at him and told him to stop asking questions. He had thougth she might be out planning some sort of birthday surprise for him but surely that wouldn't have taken all afternoon.

"I don't believe this," he muttered.  
"I'm sorry," Seth said. "I never meant for it to happen. It just did."

Seth stood up and started walking out of the hotel bar. He stopped at the table nearest the entrance where Bayley sat. He leaned down and hugged her.

"He's all yours," he said.

Bayley got up from her seat, went up to the counter to buy two beers, and walked over to AJ's table.

"Hi," she pushed one beer towards him. "You look down tonight. Something you wanna talk about?"  
"She cheated on me," he cried. "I can't believe it."  
"I'm sorry," she patted his hand. "Moon has always had a wild spirit. No one dared believing it when you two started going out. We all waited for her to leave you or convince you to have an open relationship."  
"Shut up!" He hissed.  
"Is there anything I can do for you to make you feel better?" She ran her fingers on top of his hand. "Anything at all, big man?"

Moon arrived back to the hotel an hour later than anyone else. She had been asked to stay at the arena for a photo shoot and an interview for their YouTube channel. She went to the hotel bar where AJ had said he would be waiting for her. He wasn't there though. He had probably gotten tired and gone back to their room.

She whistled as she crossed the lobby again and got into an elevator. Tomorrow was AJ's birthday and she had gotten him what she hoped was the perfect gift. She knew it was something he really wanted. She couldn't wait to see his face when he opened it. She was still whistling when she unlocked the door to their room but she quickly stopped when she heard moaning from inside. She walked inside fast and stared at him and Bayley in bed. Her on all four, him behind her with a hand in her hair, pounding away like a mad man.

"You couldn't have gone to her room?" Moon asked.  
"Oh my god!" Bayley shrieked.

AJ jumped out of bed and stared at Moon. Tears were already running down her cheeks but she wasn't yelling at him like he was expecting. She just looked broken.

"Why?" She finally asked.  
"You did it first," he said.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
"You and Seth last Saturday. He told me tonight so don't fucking deny it. All those hours you were gone and you wouldn't tell me where you were," he said.  
"You piece of shit!" She spat. "You know Seth and Bayley are best friends, and you know she's had a thing for you for ages. For crying out loud, we've been laughing together at her silly crush on you. They set you up. One lousy lie from him and you jump right into bed with her."  
"You were gone!" He yelled. "All afternoon!"

She went to her suitcase and pulled out a box. She threw it at him and he caught it. He opened it to see a watch he had been looking at with Finn in the town they had passed through Friday.

"I was gone all afternoon because Finn and I drove back to that town to buy that stupid watch for you!" She yelled. "I was with Finn, buying a gift for the man I love who clearly doesn't love me back!"  
"Shit," he looked up at her. "Moon, I'm so sorry."  
"Get out!" She demanded.  
"Please, babe, hear me out," he tried.  
"I said, get out!" She yelled. "Take your shit and sleep in her room. I don't ever wanna see you again."

He quickly got dressed, stuffed his things in his suitcase, and lifted it up.

"Moon, please," he looked at her.  
"I hope it was worth it," she stared at the wall straight ahead. "Was it worth it, AJ?"  
"No," he whispered. "I love you, babe."  
"You have a funny way of showing it," she said. "Happy fucking birthday, AJ. Close the door on your way out."


End file.
